Avalon Battlefield, Part II
"Avalon Battlefield, Part II" was the forty-third episode of . It was the last episode in a two-part episode arc, and the eighteenth episode of the second season. Summary The time-jump's to the year 2377 while simultaneously entering the solidifying, newly-created, structure known as X-Time. At this moment in time omni'X from all over the galaxy are slowly entering the X-Time dimension. Daniel decides to venture out into the area to warn the other omni'X that Q is on his way inside. Unfortunately, the omni'X laugh in his face and instead challenge him to fights. The Phoenix-X picks up signs of Hekacos Social and heads over. Seifer beams down to take a look, recalling that it is exactly how he left it. He meets with Hagoth, a merchant, who tells him about the omni'X. He explains that they are here on purpose in order to form the X Continuum. The Captain soon comes to this realization in his travels, and eventually finds a rogue planet. On the planet, a large energy fountain spews out from beneath its surface and into space until finally connecting to a growing nebula. Here, Daniel locates Mishima, the only omni'X in communication with the rogue X. The Captain asks that he speak to the rogue X in order to warn them of Q's coming actions, but Mishima refuses out of lust for the power he'll be gaining when helping to create the X Continuum. The two then engage in combat. On the station, Seifer runs into RaeLuna, who harbors resentment toward him. She claims that their lives are over, because as hours pass in X-Time, days pass in the normal universe. Daniel and Mishima battle until they are both weak. Mishima explains that Q power can't interfere with X power, as they are different. The omni'X, Mishima, then leaps into the gushing fountain, sacrificing himself to the nebula. It is then more and more omni'X throughout X-Time approach the fountain and leap into it. This process is the first step in creating the actual X Continuum. At the walls of the X-Time bubble, both Q and Klokian pry their way inside using Klokian's modified pain-stick. Daniel soon finds that the omni'X are attempting to create the X Continuum early because of the interference caused to the X-Time bubble's piercing of Q and Klokian. Daniel climbs to the cliff near the fountain and is able to speak to the rogue X. The rogue X respond as a voice from the heavens, claiming that they are in a panic. Q soon appears, next to Daniel, tempting him with the power of the X Continuum. But Seifer arrives to convince Daniel otherwise, prompting Q to finish his business. Q uses his power to pull the rogue X back into the Q Continuum, because they were originally from the Q Continuum. All the omni'X sacrificed are brought back into being the way they were before they jumped into the fountain. As the planet explodes from all the pressure, Daniel and Seifer escape aboard the recovered ''Raptor''. They eventually rendezvous with the Phoenix-X, finding that thanks to the different passage of time, they are brought back to the present year of 2378. Q stops by for one last in-your-face comment, claiming that the omni'X are so pathetic that the Q Continuum doesn't even care about them. But it can't be helped but wonder if the Q Continuum isn't capable of interfering with the omni'X power. Before leaving, Q claims he has some things to tend to and that he'll be back for Daniel specifically. Although Q is not clear on what it is he'll be back for. Memorable quotes Background information *In this episode, Seifer finds the Iso-Star that was the center point in the creation of the X-Time bubble. *In this episode, Klokian reveals his ability to duplicate himself. *The time-jump at the beginning is possible thanks to Klokian's timeship which the had been holding onto since the episode "Secret Shuttles, Part IV" and which had last been seen in the episode "Phoenix Restoration". The timeship would immediately be returned to the Xena and appear again in the episode "Occurrence, Part I". *Q finally balances the Q Continuum by returning the rogue X to it. The rogue X, claiming to be merely X, separated in the episode "Vengeance". *At the end of the episode, the only possible unbalance in the Q Continuum is through Daniel, who is the only omni'X to have actual Q energy from the Q that changed his name to X and killed himself in the episode "The X Continuum". Every other omni'X have grown with their given power and therefore have a separate and unique X power. *The episode title is reminiscent of the fictional island of , naming X-Time after it. Its ability to pass time differently than normal was adopted from the Avalon concept seen in the Disney tv show " ". External links *Episode 43 - "Avalon Battlefield, Part II" on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Phoenix-X website] Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X episodes Category:Time travel episodes